Ascension: Starting A Journey
by The Bone Devil
Summary: Meet Matt, an nerd in all things anime. Enter Malvourn, a mad scientist who creates a portal to any known dimension, fictional or otherwise. So when Matt finds himself tossed into Konoha and given the last name Uzumaki, there is only one thing he can do; turn his brother into an unstoppable force. The Elemental Nations will soon have a new name whispered in hushed tones. Reaper.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**:

Sometimes Dreams Aren't Just Dreams

The moon shone brightly done a blue leaved jungle. All was quiet save for the footsteps of a boy moving through the dense blue undergrowth. He stalked along as silently as possible, his ears aching aside from his soft breathing and rushing blood. He knew this jungle to be a dream, but what made him nervous was that, unlike other nighttime fantasies, he had absolutely no control. He couldn't change the scenery, couldn't create any beings, couldn't gift himself with superman capabilities. All he could do was try to find the reason for him being dragged into the imaginary rainforest.

He walked for what felt like hours before his ears were rewarded for their vigilance, the boy instantly froze, straining to hear the noise. He held his breath and willed his heart to slow its beating so he could hear clearly. The rushing blood pounded in his ears, seemed to disappear the second he heard the noise again. It was just a faint rustling leaves off to his right, but it was first sound he'd heard all night and the only clue he'd found. His eyes scanned the underbrush for any signs of movement, but then the rustling grew louder, as if something was charging towards him. Now he could see the shaking bushes, hiding whatever was heading his way. Unconsciously the boy took a step and when his foot touched the ground...

All was silent.

The boy stayed rooted to the spot, eyes staring at the bush that lay between him and his stalker. The only thing that kept him from running was the fact that this was a dream; he couldn't truly be harmed. Soon he gathered the courage to move and slowly brought his feet together. He stood quietly as hundreds of plans and questions flitted through his mind. He hung his head and let out a sigh before he steeled his features, looked back at the bush, and took one step forward.

Instantly a strong wind whipped through the clearing, ruffling the boy's hair. Its wailing assaulted his hears and formed a twister of sorts with him dead centre. "_The greatest journeys begin with a single step_" he idly thought as he observed the maelstrom form. His fear slowly disappeared only to return full force when he felt something's eyes on his back. The boy whirled around hoping to see through the wall the wind had created and recoiled when he actually saw something. Three pairs of red slanted eyes stared back at him through the tornado wall. Two of the pairs moved to opposite sides of him before stopping, putting him in the middle of a triangle formation. His eyes danced between the three unknowns as if trying to anticipate the next move. As one, the three entered the twister, finally revealing themselves.

They all wore tattered murky green hooded cloaks that looked a step away from falling apart. Their cowls hid their faces from sight, save for they eyes. Only their hands were visible. The hands were very pale green with slightly hooked nails that did nothing to help settle the boy's nerves. He also noted that all three on them were floating about a metre above the ground. Then he heard their voice; it was very low and guttural, sending shivers down his spine as it rang above the maelstrom.

"The Chosen One is here,

The Chosen One shall spread fear.

Many lives you will lead,

Many times you will bleed.

You have trials that must be endured,

Succeed, and justice shall be ensured.

Choose the shadows of darkness or the light of sun,

For now you walk the path of a demon!"

The words washed over the boy, running through his head over and over again. He couldn't hear the wind raging around him, he only heard the chant. He was loosing his sight, he couldn't smell the exotic jungle flowers, and he no longer felt the wind bite into him and rip away his warmth. He struggled to retain his senses, but the boy soon succumbed to the blackness while the prophecy continued to be repeated.

Sapphire blue eyes snapped open to stare at a white ceiling. The boy quickly sat up, ignoring the shine of sweat across his body and his heaving chest, at sat there trying to slow his thundering heart. Once that was accomplished, he calmly threw his long legs out from under his sheets and of the side of his bed. He stood and quietly made his way across the bedroom to the window and rested his forehead upon the cool glass. He dragged his eyes over the night sky before turning his gaze to the moon. He stared intently at the spacial rock as though it would tell him the answers he sought, but no such knowledge came. After observing the moon for awhile, he turned and placed his back on the glass with a sigh before closing his eyes and scratching his chin in thought.

"_Just what the hell was that?_" the boy mused, _"I'd have to guess that was a prophecy, but it seems to far-fetched. So what was it?_ He spent almost an hour going over possible explanations for his dream, yet none seemed to fit. Soon he looked at his clock and was a little shocked to see how long he'd been up. He tilted his head enough to look at the moon once more. He studied it for a moment before tearing away his eyes with a jerk of his neck and disinterested look.

"Screw this."

With that said, the teen boy quickly erased the gap between him and his bed, fell onto the soft mattress, tossed the sheets over himself, and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Underneath The Underneath

**So, what did you guys think of the prologue? Love it, Hate it? **

**More importantly, I'd like to ask that you please don't flame. This is my first attempt at fanfic. But anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have died... painfully.**

**Chapter 1:**

Underneath the Underneath

The morning started in like any other morning;

as the sun rose into the sky, so to did the people rise from their beds. Adults either prepared to go off to work or stayed home to watch the children, teenagers prepared themselves for the work and drama that was high school, children giddily got ready for elementary school, and toddlers were blissfully ignorant as to how hard or easy their future would be.

Yet one boy fell outside the teenage norm. He cared very little about relationships or gossip and even less about his grades. As such he garnered a few more precious minutes of sleep, until the ringing of his alarm roused him. Instantly his arm shot out from under his sheets before slamming down upon the alarm clock, silencing it. Pulling himself slowly to his feet and stretching his arms to the ceiling, the boy revealed himself to the world. He was tall for a sixteen year old boy, standing at six feet and three inches. He weighed about one hundred and fifty pounds, yet it was all muscle. His short spiky hair was a dirty blonde colour and slightly shadowed his face. His face was void of baby fat with a few pimples scattered across his visage. Finishing his stretching, the boy opened his sapphire blue eyes and his face became void of any and all emotion as it always was. After removing his checkered pyjama pants, he put on a lime green T-shirt with a black leather jacket on top, which he left unzipped, and ripped blue jeans. He finished his look by slipping on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. Turning to his mirror, he felt a hint of pride enter his mind as he studied himself before crushing it. Yet before he could think more on the subject, somebody interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Matt!"

Following the voice downstairs, Matt came upon a miniature version of himself, but with well-kept hair, a red polo shirt, and tan khakis. Crossing his arms, Matt looked at his younger brother who was sitting on the couch typing away on the laptop. Realizing, after a minute, that he wasn't alone, the younger boy met his brother's gaze with a smile.

"Glad to see you're actually awake bro." the boy said with a chuckle. Matt, however, was feeling slightly annoyed and decided it make it clear. "Chris, how many times do I have to tell you that yelling like that this early in the morning can and will wake the devils we call parents?" Matt questioned in an exasperated tone. He was grateful that Chris felt enough guilt to at least scratch his head sheepishly.

"Um... four thousand, eight hundred, and twenty one?"

Matt just shook his head and walked out of the living room, muttering about "idiotic brothers". Fixing himself a quick sandwich, the teenager grabbed his backpack and left before his parents could come downstairs. Matt wouldn't go as far as to say he hated his parents, but nor did he love them. He, and his brother, found them to be insanely strict as well as temper-mental; the rules imposed upon the two sometimes made prison look pleasant. As such Matt did his best to stay out of the house as much as possible and when he was at home, he occupied himself with something he truly loved: anime and manga.

While few people were lucky enough to know just how smart he really was, even fewer knew how extensive his knowledge of anime was. Matt had literally put years into studying and memorizing various anime facts, from the most general to the most obscene. Even now as he walked to school, instead of listening to music like most teens would, Matt was reciting as many jutsu he could. As soon as he was done that he began the same, but with zanpukto and then Devil Fruits and many more.

Once his high-school was in sight, Matt took a moment just to take in the sight before him. A vast green yard with maple trees around the perimeter and a garden and flagpole in the centre lay in front of O'Neill High. Red bricks made the three storey archaic looking building with granite making up the pillars at the front entrance as well as the entrance itself. The four corners of the school also appeared to have little towers on the rooftop that only influenced it archaic look even more. Walking to the flagpole and looking up at the Canadian flag that proudly adorned the top, for the second time that day, Matt felt pride swell within his heart. It was there for a mere moment and then the teenager stamped it out before it could show on his face. That was when he looked around observing the other arriving teenagers.

Though it was only the second week back from summer break, everyone had all but perfected their own little schedule. Some were currently saying goodbye to whichever parent dropped them off, others were greeting their friends. Matt could already see some girls sharing the latest gossip and some jocks going over to hit on said girls. From his position, he listened to the horrible pick-up lines the brutes used and shook his head in disgust before almost dry heaving upon hearing the girls actually buy into their bullshit. In his eyes it was absolutely pathetic; if you're a guy with muscles and a libido, you're instantly considered hot and\or boyfriend material. Now, Matt himself wasn't interested in a relationship, but seeing nice guys get rejected because they weren't muscle-bound idiots kinda pissed him off.

Turning his gaze away from the scene, lest he did something he'd regret later, his lack of vigilance was quickly taken advantage of by something, or rather someone. As soon as Matt felt the weight on his back, his one foot shot out for stabilization while the blue-eyed boy casually noticed the tan legs lock around his waist, the slender arms wrap around his neck, and two significant ... bulges pressed against his back. Mentally scolding himself for not being more attentive, Matt let loose a little sigh, and then looked over his shoulder at his impromptu passenger. "Hello Cassidy."

Shoulder length black hair shadowed most of the girl's face, yet her mischievous emerald eyes were easily discernible as the seemed to almost glow. An ever-present naughty smirk lay upon her beautiful tan visage. Covering her top was a black silk short sleeve cut off that was intentionally one size too small as to make her C-cup chest look that much larger and showed of her lean stomach. To finish off the look, she wore a pair of dark blue short shorts that left little to the imagination and a pair of black runners. This was Cassidy Hilde, one of the few friends Matt had and the most alluring, though he'd never admit the latter. He often found it interesting that she could dress like a hooker at times and still be a virgin. It boggled his mind. Putting that aside, he turned around, Cassidy still glued to his back, to greet the rest of his little group. He wasn't disappointed as he saw the other four girls quickly approaching.

The tallest of them had golden hair akin to silk that trailed down to the small of her back, save for the small braid she had over her right brow. She possessed hazel eyes that were filled with knowledge, a straight face that gave a no-nonsense aura, and slightly tan skin that always felt warm. She wore a grey long sleeve button up that was open to show her sky blue T-shirt covering her B-cup bosom. Covering her long legs were faded blue jeans and on her feet were a pair of moccasins. This was Melody Laurens, the self-appointed den-mother of the group. While often serious, she had moments when she acted more like a teasing sibling, much to Matt's chagrin.

The second, and shortest of the group, to arrive had long light brown hair done up in a ponytail and dazzling teal blue eyes. She had her trademark sparkling smile sat upon her adorable face. A green and black long sleeve lay on her top, but anyone with half a brain could see it was visibly straining to hold in her DD-cup breasts. On her lower half she wore beige khakis that ended just above her knees and a pair of red trainers. This was Alice Ferrard, the group's little ball of sunshine. It was a cold day in hell when Alice wasn't smiling, and the apocalypse could be expected if she was actually angry. Matt often found it funny, not that he'd ever admit to it, that the shortest of the group had the biggest bust while the tallest had the smallest. He'd often point out this fact so in the ensuing argument he could slip away. That or run away.

The third arrival was taller than Alice, yet shorter than Melody. She had shiny black hair that ended just past her ear and dark brown eyes that rarely made eye contact with freckles dotted her beautifully pale face. She wore her trademark blue plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up just past her elbow. It was currently buttoned up with a few button ready to pop from concealing her D-cup bust day in and day out. Black baggy jeans adorned her legs with black hiking boots on her feet. This was Lydia Jeffrey, the shy girl that loved books. Matt often found her shyness annoying, but ignored it for the most part. He did, however, enjoy the fact that a few promiscuous words could turn her face into a tomato if not outright faint.

The fourth and final arrival was a littler taller than Alice with brown and black shoulder length hair that covered the right side of her face. Her visible eye was ice blue, almost white, that were full of humour. She wore a black spaghetti string that showed off her tan arms and held in her C-cup chest. Black stretch pants accentuated her legs and her feet rested in a pair of black runners. This was Rheanna Dilore. She was quiet and slightly gothic, but what Matt liked about her was that she loved horror and had an amazing imagination. If left alone, the two would often come up with terrifying tales off the top of their heads.

Together, Cassidy, Melody, Alice, Lydia, and Rheanna were the only friends Matt had, or rather the only ones he accepted. Aside from his little group, just about every student in the school was terrified of him, especially with his title "The Reaper". He earned said title when he decimated a group of bullies. What called attention to this event was that: there were fifteen of the bullies that attacked as one, he shrugged off most of the blows like they were nothing, and he was very brutal in his retaliation; everyone of the bullies ended up in the hospital. Since then only the five girl voluntarily came within two metres of him. While Matt preferred solitude, he did find that his time with the group was often enjoyable.

Melody stared at at Cassidy, who was still on Matt's back, with annoyance while she crossed her arms as the other three girls sat down, ready to watch the sparks that would soon fly.

"Cassidy, as I've stated before, I doubt Matt likes feeling you attached to his back" she said calmly as to hide her jealousy. Her pride would never allow her to jump on the handsome boy, but it infuriated her to see Cassidy do so. Said girl's naughty smile just grew as she started gently gyrating against her 'mount' while returning Melody's gaze.

"Oh I don't know," the girl commented with a giggle, "he seems to be enjoying this just a bit" Matt, meanwhile, remained silent while mentally he was shouting blue murder as he did his best to ignore the feeling of Cassidy's soft bust and slowly hardening nipple moving up and down his back.

"_These girls will be the death of me_" he thought. Quickly he sent the other three girls a look that begged for help, but they were getting to much fun out of this; somehow it never got old. True they'd all rather be take Cassidy's place, but this worked too. Ignoring the two arguing girls, Matt did his damnedest to think of some way, anyway, out of his current predicament. Miraculously, the bell rang, breaking Melody and Cassidy apart before their argument could get ugly.

"Well we better be going," Alice chuckled as she stood and stretched "after all, you all know what today is right?"

She didn't even need to ask. It had been all anyone could talk about. One of the biggest technological companies in the world, Everbyte, had set up a contest for schools worldwide and O'Neill had won. The prize was the unveiling of their newest product and the school receiving five for free. The group of friends quickly dropped their things in their respective lockers and hightailed it to the auditorium. Managing to get seats close to the front, they sat down and turned to the curtained stage, pondering what the product could be. Soon the rest of the student body filtered in and took seats where they could, talking with friends. Yet the general din all but disappeared when the red curtains parted slightly and a man stepped out.

The first thing Matt noticed was his hair. It was coloured like a reverse skunk; his hair was snow white except for a patch of hair, up front and centre, that was pitch black. It spiked up at random intervals, looking like he just got out of bed. He had very pale skin, probably because he worked inside with computers so much. Though that theory was shot down when Matt saw his red eyes. He smiled, showing pristine white teeth, and instantly Matt felt a bad vibe for the guy. He filed it away for later as he studied the man's white buttoned up lab coat, beige slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Good morning O'Neill," the man drawled " I am Doctor Malvourn Krochanx, head of the Research Division and here to day to introduce my company's latest creation."

As he was speaking, he pulled a cart with a blank screen out from behind the curtains. Reaching into his coat, Malvourn pulled out a tine remote and pressed one of the buttons and the screen flicked to life. The image of an interesting looking helmet with a visor appeared on the screen.

"This is Project Mental. Put quite simply, it is a virtual reality device."

He was met with stunned silence.

This device could allow one to enter virtual reality!? It was the dream of gamers worldwide to play in virtual reality and much of the school was a part of that community. But to suddenly have the device allowing it to be possible just dropped in their lap? It seemed almost impossible though Everbyte had completely revolutionized just about everything technological. Those thoughts zipped through Matt's brain in an instant, though he didn't let it show he merely continued silently glaring at the scientist on the stage. Said scientist smiled at the silence before continuing.

"I won't go into all the technicalities about Project Mental, but I will say we have already created a few games and programs compatible with the system." With that said a dark smirk crawled across Malvourn's face that had every warning bell it Matt's head go off.

"However..."

And then all hell broke loose.

Their were four doors that were in the auditorium and each of them burst open to allow a few dozen men to rush in. The men were dressed head to toe in what looked to be black riot armour and each of them held a fully loaded M16. Many of the students and faculty started panicing, yet Matt and his group stayed still. The would be riot was called to a grinding halt when a single gunshot rang out. Everyone, aside from the soldiers, turned to look at the smoking pistol Malvourn was holding. The smile the scientist now had was the same as before, but now it had dark and evil aspect. Calmly holstering his handgun inside his coat, he continued his explanation.

"As I was saying before being interrupted: However, this isn't what I'm showcasing today." Ignoring the confused murmurs floating through his captive audience, Malvourn pressed another button on his remote and the curtains drew back revealing a large piece of futuristic looking machinery.

The focal point of the machine was a large circular hole, at least three metres in diameter. Around the hole was all kinds of metal wonders, though aside from the circle all Matt could really discern was what looked to be a control panel. The panel held a few dozen multicoloured buttons and one large, red lever, more than likely what started the machine.

Stepping up towards the machine, his hand almost caressing the control panel, Malvourn turned back to the crowd a smug smirk replacing his vile smile. "This," the scientist began, "is my greatest creation. It is a portal, with which I can travel to any and every possible dimension ... theoretically." He paused letting what he said sink in, his smile growing as realization dawned on a few.

"_The hell does he mean 'theoretically'!?_" Matt thought, staring at the mad doctor's creation. "_And why does he have everybody hostage here? It doesn't add up... unless,_" The teen's eyes widened at the same time Malvourn turned his gaze onto Matt.

"_We're gonna be that bastard's guinea pigs!_"

"I see some of you have realized what my previous statement implies." Malvourn said sadistically. "I have yet to test my portal and was ... unable to get any volunteers. So, which among you will be lucky enough to travel to another dimension?" Unsurprisingly, there were no volunteers. Matt, though, could see what the mad scientist was hinting at; Malvourn didn't know if his machine would work or kill its would be user, so he planned on shunting someone through to see what would happen. In all honesty, Matt couldn't care less about what happened to the majority of the school. However, he would do all within his power to ensure his group of friends remained out of harm's way. But with the current situation, there was little Matt could do other than hope Malvourn didn't choose one of his friends. Unfortunately, hope wasn't enough.

Staring at Matt and his group, Malvourn smirked as he pulled out a few papers before rifling though them. Stopping on a certain page, he looked back at the mismatched group of teens, calling out,

"How about you, Mrs. Melody Laurens? Care to take a dimensional ride?" Melody shrunk into her seat, terror etched into her face, and made to refuse, but was cut off. "And keep in mind, refusal may result in a few... casualties."

Matt had never been so angry in his life. One of his precious people was being threatened and the bastard doing it couldn't look happier. Then a crazy thought entered his mind. It could result in both him and Melody getting killed or, at worst, get the whole school killed, but it had a slim chance to work in his favour. Without wasting another second, jumping up before Melody was even half-way out of her seat, Matt glared at Malvourn and yelled, "Wait!"

Malvourn quirked an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to the boy who spoke out, still smiling, and motioned for the boy to continue.

Still glaring, Matt took a deep breath. "_Well, here goes nothing._" he thought. "I volunteer to take the place of Melody Laurens."

He was met with silence, before there was an uproar from his friends, each shouting to take his place. However, everyone was once again silenced by Malvourn's pistol.

Calmly meeting the boy's hate-filled gaze with his calculating stare, the mad doctor thought for a few seconds. A contemplating look crossed as he pondered, before being replaced by his trademark smirk as he gave a little shrug. "Oh, why not?"

With a look of content, Matt gave a sharp nod and quickly made his way to the stage. When the teen finally stood beside Malvourn, he could clearly see the sparks of insanity that danced in the mad doctor's eyes. Malvourn placed a hand on Matt's shoulder and lead him to stand in front of the currently deactivated machine. After getting his volunteer in place, the scientist quickly made his way to the control panel and began flipping switches, pressing buttons, and eventually pulling the lever. The auditorium filled with a mechanical whirring sound as electricity began to spark across the portal base. More and more electricity condensed within the circle before bolts began branching out, connecting one side of the circle with the other. Soon there lay within the circle a lightning blue portal that looked as if it was made from water.

Matt stood there a moment, admiring the portal, before reaching out to touch it. His hand sank into it as though it were water. Taking a deep breath, the teen looked over his shoulder. His gaze danced across the many teachers and students before coming to rest on his friends. A sliver of regret slithered into his mind, but he crushed it instantaneously. "_I'm doing this so they'll be safe._" Matt thought. He spared a moment to glare at Malvourn and then turned his attention back to the dimensional gateway.

Then Matt stepped through.

Pain lanced through the boy's body. It felt like every nerve he had was on fire! So agonizing was the pain that Matt couldn't even scream. All he could do was watch as he fell down what looked to be a long blue tunnel...

Malvourn gave a little chuckle as he watched the last of his volunteer's body disappear through the portal. "_Wonder if he'll survive?_" the madman thought idly, "_And even if the portal works, he'll still have to survive whatever dimension he's dropped into._" After a few seconds Malvourn shook his head, a smile returning to his face as he muttered, "Who am I kidding? I made sure this would work."

With that said, he turned to look at the audience, taking in the various reactions he saw. Most were of shock or respect, but from the group Matt was sitting with, Malvourn saw regret, rage, despair, and worry. He let loose a quick little laugh, bring himself back under the proverbial spotlight.

"So... think he'll remember to send letters?"

**What will happen to Matt? Where will he go? Why am I asking questions I already know the answers too?**

**Find out next chapter! Also, I'll be starting a poll for pairings soon, so if you what a certain girl ending up with Matt, leave a comment.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Aqquainted

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry 'bout taking so long to update, I have a heavy semester. Also don't forget to vote on who should end up with Matt. If someone you want isn't mentioned, PM me and I may add her to the poll. Keep in mind there will be a separate poll for Naruto and possibly Sasuke.**

**But, now let's get back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… sadly**

**Chapter 2:**

Getting Acquainted

"_Why does the sun have to be so bright?_"

That was the first thought Matt had when he regained consciousness. He winced as he shut his eyes, trying in vain to block out the bright light. Not even a moment later the significance of seeing the sun struck him like a lightning bolt. Sitting up Matt took in his surroundings, knowing where he was in an instant;

An alley.

Moving to stand, Matt noticed something else quite quickly. "_Why the hell do I feel so… small?_" Looking at himself, he froze in shock. He was in a five year-old body! Somewhere, in the back of his mind Matt questioned how he knew it was a five years old, but at the current moment he was too busy taking in his now petite body. From what Matt could see, he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with multiple pockets, a black T-shirt with a red sleeveless hoody over top, and black sandals. Walking to the alley's end, looking for clues, Matt found more unanswered questions.

Instead of the roads and sidewalks he was used to, there was a large dirt road with people wandering along it. Another thing he noticed quickly was that some people were wearing traditional Japanese clothing, like yukata, and not getting any stares. With these two things in mind, Matt guessed he was in a Japanese village. Wandering to the center of the road, he realized something quite shocking. There were a few stores along the road with signs stating what they were. However, the signs were in Japanese scripture and Matt could understand it!

Turning in a full circle, Matt took in everything with a curious glance. Suddenly he froze, fear etched into his face. "_I didn't see that,_" he thought quickly, his mind racing, "_Please tell me I didn't see that._" Ever so slowly, Matt turned to stare at what brought about his fears. At the end of the road he was on, was a large red, circular tower with a silver roof and large spikes around the edge of said roof. Behind the tower was a gigantic mountain, at least 5 times the size of the tower, with a few buildings on top of the mountain and the cliff. There were also a few trees on top and four large faces carved into the cliff. The first appeared to be male with long hair and a large band across his fore head. The second looked to have short spiky hair and faceplate the covered the borders of his face. The third had hair as spiky as the last and a short goatee to boot. The fourth and final had long wild hair that fell on opposite sides of his face.

It was Hokage Tower and the Hokage Monument.

He was in Konohagakure no Sato, The Hidden Leaf Village.

He was in the Elemental Nations.

He was in an anime.

Matt felt his legs turn to jelly when the realizations hit him. As he struggled to stay standing, Matt started to notice things that he somehow didn't before. A few men on a roof, each with a forehead protector with the Leaf's symbol carved in. A man walked past Matt wearing a blue shirt with the white and red Uchiha fan on the back. A woman with pale lavender eyes dress in regal attire walked down the road with two men with the same colored eyes following closely.

Stumbling back towards the ally, Matt tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was in Konoha. How was this possible? He knew the portal was supposed to deposit him in another dimension, but did it have to be the Elemental Nations? When he reached the ally, Matt leaned heavily on one of the walls before sliding down. Sitting there, Matt got more questions than answers as he continued his pondering.

However, he was pulled from his thoughts when pain lanced through his head. He couldn't even shout out, so agonizing was the pain. Through the pain, Matt saw memories, that weren't his, forced into his mind. Memories that showed him running through the streets and alleys of the Leaf. Memories that showed him the faces, names, and information of various people. Memories of a blond-haired, blue-eyed, whisker-faced brother. But there was one memory that stood above the rest and even in his pain addled mind he recognized how important this memory was.

Somehow Matt was the jinchūriki of the Jūbi Okami, the Ten-Tailed Wolf.

Unfortunately, the boy didn't time to ponder this new development. The pain became too much for Matt and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Matt opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that he was now on the edge of a forest clearing. Adjusting himself on the tree he was now leaning against, Matt looked about for any signs of life aside from the plants. His search ended quite quickly when a large wolf stepped through the bushes on the other side of the relatively small clearing.

The first thing Matt noticed was that the wolf looked to be as big as a horse. The top of its muzzle, head, torso and tail were a pitch black, while its stomach, chest and legs were an ash grey. Its claws were as black and, if the light reflecting on their edges were any hint, very sharp. Looking at its face, Matt's eyes locked with the wolf's eyes. The iris were emerald green surrounding slit pupils. Then Matt noticed something he somehow didn't earlier. Sprouting from the end of the wolf's back were ten long and fuzzy black tails. That's when Matt put two and two together.

He was in his mindscape and the wolf before him was the Jūbi.

With this in mind he scrambled to his feet as the bjuu advanced on him. As soon as he was standing, Matt quickly turned to the great beast and bowed; it was the only thing he could think to do. A moment later, his bow was met with boisterous laughter. Standing back up Matt realized that the bjuu was sitting quite close to him and had its head thrown back as it laughed. Soon the Jūbi calmed itself and looked at Matt, a smile etched into its face, as it said in a decisively male voice:

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that."

"…Huh?" was the boy's eloquent response. The wolf just chuckled and shook his head. "What I mean is that most people either scream or faint when they meet me." The Jūbi explained as Matt nodded, seeing as the explanation was believable. Then a thought struck the young boy who then asked, "Um… Jūbi-sama. If it is all right, I would like to know your name."

Matt was once again caught off guard when the wolf actually fell down laughing. "Jūbi-sama!" the great wolf cackled. Calming himself slightly, he turned to Matt and said, "Pup, if anything **I** should be calling **you **sama. After all," he paused to reach a paw up to his neck and move the bushy fur, revealing a collar with a sealing tag firmly attached. "You are my jinchūriki. And as for my name call me Supīdo"

Speed? Matt just shrugged his shoulders, having already accepted the fact that he was now apparently fluent in Japanese. The name actually suited the wolf, considering that wolves were supposed to be pretty fast. Thinking back to one of his memories, Matt introduced himself. "I am Matt Uzumaki."

"No you aren't."

"…"

"…"

"Huh?"

"You are not Matt Uzumaki."

Matt glared at the wolf while crossing his arms and huffed, "Well than just who the hell am I?" Supīdo grinned at the boy and said, "You are Matt Williams and now, thanks to a few insanely powerful jutsu, you are also Matt Uzumaki." The wolf quickly held up his paw, stopping Matt from speaking. "And before you say 'That's just what I said' or some other bullshit, let me say you now have two names and only introduced one." The bjuu sat back on his haunches and shrugged while adding, "Plus it's common courtesy to say you oldest name first." Matt nodded filling that away, should he ever meet someone else that knew he had more than one name. "So Supīdo, have you looked at the rest of my memories?" The great wolf shook his head. "How about you do that while I try to find my … brother?" suggested the boy. Supīdo nodded with a smirk saying, "Sounds like a plan to me." Matt smiled before looking around. A second later his smile dropped as he turned back to his furry companion. "Uh … how do I get out of here?" His answer was a sharp-toothed sadistic smile.

Matt had no time to even blink before Supīdo disappeared in a flash and Matt was made aware that his head and his body had parted ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt bolted up only to see that he was back in the ally that he passed out in. After climbing to his feet, whilst growling every curse under the sun, the boy couldn't help but mutter, "Was that really necessary?"

"_Of course it was necessary._"

Matt froze. Then he blinked. And then he listened. "What?"

"_I said: of course it was necessary._"

Matt sighed and began massaging his temple, hoping it would alleviate the headache he felt coming as soon as he recognized the voice in his head. "So, I take you've already established a mental connection Supīdo?"

"_Obviously._" was the wolf's simple reply. Matt just shook his head before once again heading towards the ally's exit. "Shouldn't you still be looking over my memories?" the boy questioned as he walked.

"_Yeah. I just wanted to see the look on your face! By the way, you can just think your reply when we talk. See ya!_"

And with that being said, Supīdo left his host's thoughts to return to his studying of said host's memories. Matt let loose a sigh of relief and his lips twitched upwards in a slight smile as he stepped back onto the dirt road. Ignoring the sights he once would have loved to see, Matt began searching for a certain someone. If his false memories were anything to go by, Matt, and the rest of the Rookie Nine, was five years old, and were enrolled at the Academy at six. That meant he had a year before he could learn anything about chakra. Well he could still learn about chakra, but because he wasn't part of a clan he would have to resort to either the library or spying on clan children which was illegal. But Matt would cross that bridge when he got there. In the meantime, a plan was forming in the dimension hoping boy's head and the first few steps involved befriending Naruto and then proving that the two of them were brothers. Though he had to find Naruto first.

The first place that popped into Matt's head was the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Taking of as fast as he could Matt began dodging through allies and running through streets, following his false memories to the ramen stand. Arriving at his destination, Matt was disheartened to see the stand devoid of the blonde Uzumaki. However, the timely intervention of a certain wolf intruded his thoughts. "_Try sniffing._"

Matt blinked, before seeing the significance of the idea; he being the jinchūriki of the Ten-Railed Wolf meant he gained a few abilities based off his bjuu and one of those abilities was, more than likely, a wolf's sense of smell. Without wasting another moment Matt took a large sniff filling his nose with the surrounding smells… and came close to collapsing. The strength of dozens of different smell assaulted his mind all at the same time. He could barely tell the scent of the ramen stand from the garbage in the ally beside it. Slowly he managed to make sense of the multitude of smell around him, even identifying some. Feeling he had given it enough practice, Matt approached Ichiraku's and took a sniff. He smelt the ramen and the multitude of ingredients that went into making ramen, but more importantly, he smelt fox. It was an interesting scent: it wasn't quite dog and smelled earthier as well as having a tinge of blood. After let the smell wash over him and permanently be downloaded into his memory, Matt took off, following the foxy stench.

Matt expected the trail to lead to the top on the Fourth Hokage's head. What he didn't expect was for it to lead him to the park and to the sound of fighting. Jumping through a few bushes he saw a group of four older boys beating on a younger boy and laughing. The victim was about Matt's height, wore green shorts and a white shirt, had spiky, sun-kissed blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. Underneath each eye was three faint markings that resembled whiskers. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi Kitsune, and Matt's brother.

Leaping into action to help his brother, Matt charged the bully closest to him, who was coincidentally about to throw another punch. Coming up behind the larger boy, Matt used all the power he had in his five-year old body, accidentally tapping into his chakra, and slammed his foot into the bully's groin. The older boy let loose an agonized scream and passed out from the pain. The other three bullies were shocked to say the least; nobody ever cared if they beat the blonde. Yet here was a boy, half their age, and had already taken out one of them and looked as if he'd love the chance to take down the rest of them. Matt took a second to glare at each of the trio before growling,

"Leave."

Unconsciously, Matt had started using a small amount killing intent and had it focused directly on the bullies. Sadly for the trio, they ignored the bad feeling they had about engaging the younger boy and instead charged at him.

Matt dodged around the first idiot's fist and had a sick idea come to mind. Acting on it immediately, Matt grabbed the idiot's wrist and twisted it so that his elbow was facing skyward. Bring up his arm in an instant and bringing it down just as fast, Matt slammed his own elbow down on the bully's, shattering the bone, more than likely crippling the older boy for life. The bully let loose a blood-curdling scream before being cut off as Matt planted a foot in his stomach and sent him into one of his buddies. The bully that wasn't in a tangled mess, was shocked by what he saw happen to his friend. Before he could recover from his shock, Matt was upon him. Sweeping the bully's legs out from under him, Matt's first plowed into his opponent's nose while he was still in the air and planted the bully's head in the ground, knocking him out and breaking his nose simultaneously.

The final member of the bully's group managed to untangle himself from his now unconscious friend and had barley stood before the … thing was upon him. Matt started his assault on the final thug by giving a quick punch to his opponent's shoulder that sent the older boy back a few steps. Recovering quickly, the bully lashed out sending a kick aimed at the brat's head. Jumping to side of the horrible kick, Matt grabbed the bully's ankle and pulled it towards himself while at the same time sending his own kick to meet the side of his opponent's knee. The result was the bully now possessing a shattered kneecap. Before the bully could even scream, Matt finished him off with a hard punch that connected with his opponent's temple, instantly dropping the broken boy.

Coming down from his battle high, Matt surveyed the battlefield. In his opinion, the first bully got off easily; he'd only have a pair of bruised balls. The second and final bullies would probably be crippled for life and the third would be nursing a broken nose for quite a while. Turning the last thug to have dropped, Matt wondered if the hit the bully took to the head would cause any brain damage and a second later, he realized he didn't care. These four were laughing as they beat on his brother. Put quite simply Matt hadn't killed them, ergo they were lucky. Though if anyone else tried to beat Naruto…

Speaking of his brother, Matt turned to where the blonde was laying when he entered the clearing. Naruto was now sitting up and staring wide eyed at Matt. Said boy smiled a bit and moved to approach the downed blonde, but stopped the instant the blonde scuttled back, whimpering. Matt sat down where he was and raised his empty hands, saying, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, Naruto." Saying his name certainly grabbed the boy's attention. "How do you know my name?" the blonde asked wearily. Matt just chuckled and lowered his hands. "I'd be surprised if there was someone in Konoha that **hasn't** heard you yelling about how you'll be Hokage" Matt explained, still chuckling. With that said Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gave his own little chuckle, deciding it was alright to relax in front of this stranger. After they both finished chuckling, Matt turned serious, looked over at the still unconscious four and asked, "Naruto, many of Konoha is like these four here, so why do you want to be their Hokage?" Instantly determination shined in Naruto's eyes. "I will be Hokage so they'll all have to respect me and acknowledge me." He declared strongly.

"And if they still don't?"

That stopped Naruto in his tracks. He stared at the Matt who was now making eye contact and repeated the words he just heard his head. To Naruto, the thought of people not respecting the Hokage, or any Kage, was impossible! Though before he could voice this, Matt continued speaking.

"What if I was Hokage and attacked Suna? Would people still respect me? What if I was Hokage and executed anyone that break even the smallest laws, like loitering? Would people still respect me? You have to understand, Naruto, that there is a big difference between respecting a title and respecting the person behind the title. Take for example the Three Sannin. They are quite possibly among the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations and each have their own little titles; Tsunade Senju is the strongest woman alive and the best medic in the world, Orochimaru is an incredible scientist and a great strategist, and Jiraiya is a master infiltrator. You can respect those titles, right Naruto?"

"Definitely!" was the instantaneous reply. Matt smirked before continuing.

"But can you respect the people behind the titles? Tsunade is an alcoholic in every sense of the word and has a gambling addiction, Orochimaru experimented on people younger than you and older the Sarutobi all for his own gains, and Jiraiya is a massive pervert that writes smut and peeps on women. Can you respect those people?"

Naruto was baffled. The Sannin sounded amazing, but it was only the titles that were great. Maybe once they were worthy of their titles, though not anymore. And Matt still had more to say.

"As I stated before, most people in this village hate you, so why would you want to be Hokage? Better question, do you think they'd let you be Hokage? Before he went rogue, Orochimaru was a possible candidate for Hokage, but he didn't get it. People were slightly scared of how brutally and efficiently he killed enemies and because of this little thing, which many good shinobi do, he didn't make Hokage. Put quite simply he was too good. He was a well-respected individual, so if he didn't become Hokage because of such a minor thing, why would the village let someone they hate wear the hat?"

Naruto was utterly broken. He couldn't deny anything the other boy said. Even if the blonde wanted to argue, he couldn't. In an absolutely broken voice, he asked, "So what do I do?"

"Prove them wrong."

Naruto's head snapped up as he stared into Matt's eyes and this time it was Matt's eyes that were filled with determination and the passion was felt as he spoke.

"Prove to these idiots of this village that you would be an excellent Hokage. Show them what the Fox Brat can become. Pour your very soul into becoming as strong as humanly possible and then get stronger than that. Become someone who can create amazing foolproof strategies in an instant. Become exactly what every shinobi wants to be. Become someone whose name is spoken in fear and respect across the nations. Show the world just what Naruto Uzumaki can do."

Matt took a pause to place a hand on his brother's shoulder and smile warmly at the blonde.

"And I think I'll join you on this little quest." He declared with a chuckle. Matt leaned back and shrugged before adding, "After all, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't join you?" After hearing that, all Naruto could do was stare at Matt in shock. Matt just sighed before becoming somber.

"I'm your brother, Matt Uzumaki, and I've had my memories blocked since I was born." The boy said quietly. Matt locked eyes with Naruto and tapped his head while saying, "Thankfully, I got a friend that managed to break the seal. The same kind of friend you-"

"_THAT SON OF A BITCH!"_

Matt winced a bit as he felt the roar within his mind and Naruto noticed, instantly becoming concerned. "Matt? Bro? Are you alright?" the blonde asked. Matt tried to give a reassuring smile, which failed miserably, and nodded. "Just my friend being a little angry." Naruto's face became one of confusion as he looked around the clearing. After establishing that they were they only, conscious, people around, Naruto turned back to Matt, who was still in pain as he had to listen to a raging Jubi, and declared as much. Matt chuckled and taped his head, even though it would and did hurt immensely, and said, "My friend is in my head. And so is yours."

Naruto just looked more confused and before he could fire off any questions, Matt launched into an explanation.

"The first thing you should know, Naruto, is that no matter what anyone else says, Fuinjutsu is the strongest and best of the arts we can learn. With Fuinjutsu, you can seal away just about anything and that includes ninjutsu that are sent at you. With enough knowledge you could make a seal that makes you immune to illusions or a seal that can stockpile chakra to use later. The second thing you need to know is that there is a very big difference between a sword and the scabbard that holds it. With that in mind, let me tell you that the Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi. The bjuu are made of chakra and you can't kill chakra. Instead he sealed away the Kyuubi. He couldn't seal it in a scroll or a pot because the Kyuubi would quickly break free, so he sealed it in a person."

Matt could see that Naruto was growing more and more anxious, so Matt quickened his lecture.

"Sadly if sealed in an adult, the Kyuubi would poison the person's chakra and eventually kill them. So the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi would have to be sealed into a newborn so they could adapt to the Kyuubi's chakra. But only two children had been born that day," here Matt paused and hoped Naruto wouldn't react too strongly. "The two children were his own and they were Matt and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

Naruto was dumbstruck. His father was his idol, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze! But Matt wasn't done yet.

"Taking the youngest, Naruto, the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi into his child, but the sealing required a sacrifice and that sacrifice was the Fourth. You, Naruto, have the Kyuubi Kitsune sealed within you and I have the Jubi Ookami in me."

At that point, the Hokage Monument could have exploded and Naruto wouldn't have noticed. His own father, his idol, was the reason he was hated and scorned. He took some solace some the fact that his brother was in the same position, but there was something that shook him to the core: "They're right. I am a demon."

The next instant, Naruto was staring at the sky and pain was blossoming in his forehead. Looking at who hit him, the blonde was met with his brother's glare. "What did I just tell you about a sword and a scabbard!?" the boy shouted. "You aren't a demon, you aren't the Kyuubi! You are a human named Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto felt tears fall down his face as his brother spoke. No one not even Sarutobi had done this kind of thing for him. Nodding in agreement with his brother, Naruto smiled at the boy who had waltzed into his life and given him the most happiness he had gotten in hi short life.

Standing with a smile, Matt gave his brother a hand up, idly noticing he was a few inches taller than the blonde, and slung an arm across Naruto's shoulders. "So bro," Matt started, getting Naruto to look at him, "ready to show Konoha just what two Uzumaki can do?" he asked with a sly smirk. Naruto returned the smirk and declared "Hell yeah!" Matt nodded and the duo began the walk back to town.

"Then that's what we're gonna do! Believe it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**See ya!**


End file.
